


Runaway Bride

by hose0kk



Series: Space Husbands [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Marriage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reunions, Romance, Running Away, Sleepy Cuddles, Talking, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hose0kk/pseuds/hose0kk
Summary: Scott is piled up with work, too stressed and sleep deprived, missing his fiancé, Reyes, desperately who was light years away from him. He struggles off his pain from being away from him for so long.Meanwhile on Kadara, a certain smuggler is planning an escape route for his beloved fiancé for the vacation that he deserves.ORThe fanfic where Reyes basically steals the Pathfinder all to himself and brings him back home.[Long distance relationship feels and lots andlotsof fluff ensues. A continuation from my previous fic, La vie en Rose.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mangoshota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangoshota/gifts), [2blue2berry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2blue2berry/gifts).



> im in need of mreyder fluff at 3 am in the morning when I got inspired by this tumblr post here: http://the-69sin.tumblr.com/post/159148497384/the-truth-is-sometimes-i-miss-you-so-much-i-can 
> 
> And this idea of scott and reyes running away from responsibilities popped into my head SO I can't help it but write it sksksksk
> 
> I dedicate this fic to my dearest friends, mango and andy. thank you for letting me scream about mreyder all the time, here's a little something for you both <3

**_The truth is… sometimes I miss you so much I can hardly stand it._ **

 

* * *

 

_23:46:01 p.m, Podromos, Eos._

“ _Pathfinder. I sense the fatigue resulting from our previous mission. From Doctor T'Perro's advice, I advise you to get some rest._ ”

“I'm fine, SAM.” Scott sighed for the millionth time that day. He wasn't fine.

“ _You are not fine_.”

Fuck, the AI caught him.

Scott leaned back in his chair from his work desk, rubbing circles into his temple from the growing migraine hammering in his head. He decided against arguing the AI, knowing it would be impossible to convince SAM that he was okay when he was nowhere near the term “ _okay_ ”.

“ _Pathfinder_.”

Scott tried to ignore the AI, surveying the small notes on his table, along with the bunch of datapads piling with the reports. Each one of them from Eos, Voeld, Havarl, Aya, Kadara-

Kadara.

Scott stopped his gaze over the planet's name for a moment.

“ _Scott_.”

Scott tensed up at the single utterance of his first name from the AI, his entire body freezing in place as he heard the gentle concern in SAM's voice. The AI always addressed him with _Pathfinder_ or _Ryder_ , he's only heard SAM call him by his first name when they were alone. It was always so rare to hear emotion coming from his AI, it was almost unsettling in a way. He's never heard SAM this vulnerable before.

“ _Scott. I implore you. You are exhausted. You are overworking and it is not an ideal task for you to be working in such conditions_.”

Scott was flattered, really. He appreciated that SAM was worried. He just needed to get his mind off the gnawing pain growing in his body from his last mission and maybe he'd feel better.

“ _You are always recommended take a break_.”

Scott rolled his head back in frustration, his eyes scrunched closed in tiredness, it was threatening to fall and let him sleep right there on his chair. He tried to shake away the sleepiness, his chest heaving in a deep sigh. “I know, SAM, but-”

Ugh. SAM _is_ right, he hated to admit it. But he was exhausted.

Opening his eyes slowly, he looked at his left hand, on his ring finger, was his beautiful diamond engraved engagement ring idly sitting there.

 _Reyes_.

He exhaled shakily, the lump in his throat worsened. He brought up his hand to his lips, kissing the ring. Letting his mind wander, wondering what was Reyes doing right now? Is he thinking of him when he's here working his ass off?

“Fuck.” He cursed. Scott hasn't step foot on Kadara for the last four months. _Four fucking months._ He hasn't seen Reyes in so long, he missed him so much. He missed his fiancé so much that it was messing up his head.

The Initiative has been pushing Scott to the edge for the last four months with piling him with mountains of work and meetings with the other Pathfinders, negotiating with outpost leaders, maintaining the Angaran connection with them - limiting his time he would use to email or call Reyes.

It was _infuriating_ and Scott was _stressed_ , every piece of work from the Nexus seemed like a chore to him now.

Of course, Scott and Reyes still exchanged emails when the Pathfinder wasn't available or too busy for calls and vidcon. Reyes, the understanding gentleman he is, completely understood that Scott was a busy man. The Pathfinder couldn't be anymore grateful that the smuggler understood him so well.

Still, it didn't stop him from his insatiable need to call Reyes every hour, yearning that he would pick up so he can hear his voice or put up a video call so he could see his handsome face, reaching out to the screen - hoping to feel his warm skin through the screen, to taste his lips against his, to run his fingers through his hair, whispering small _I love you_ ’s between each other's lips.

Scott didn't want to seem needy but he just missed Reyes so much, it was almost killing him inside. With work, it always seemed so much better when Reyes was there, the older man's presence was comforting enough.

Now, he needed him more than ever.

“ _Scott. Would you like me to request Reyes through email for a call or vidcon?_ ” SAM chirped, he seemed to be reading Scott's mind.

Scott shook his head, immediately. It was probably three in the morning on Kadara, the timezones between planets are very confusing at times. What if Reyes was probably asleep right now after a long day? “N-No, SAM, please. I don't want to disturb him, he might be tired right now-”

“ _Request sent_.”

“SAM!” _This little shit._ Scott gritted his teeth, hissing out a sneer to the AI. He glared at the blue holographic node of SAM on his desk, as if the AI could see his expression. He groaned in defeat.

Perhaps he _could_ take a short break, talk to Reyes, see if it would make him feel better.

Oh hell, who was he kidding? Seeing Reyes after a whole a full four months not seeing him would definitely make him feel better.

A loud _ping_ erupted from Scott's private terminal, a call incoming through with the contact of Reyes’ name on it. Scott's eyes immediately lit up.

 _Speak of the devil. Looks like he wasn't resting at all, figures_.

Scott eagerly patched through the video call, Reyes’ face popped up in front of his screen. The first thing he felt was the amount of butterflies swarming his stomach meeting his fiancé again. The fact that Reyes had this effect on him that made Scott giddy inside and swoon so easily around him.

“Ryder. How's my favourite Pathfinder?” Reyes greeted him, his usual flirty undertone with his golden eyes crinkling mischievously.

Scott tried to look unamused but he couldn't stop the stupid dumbstruck smile appearing on his face when he finally hears his fiancé's voice from the video call. He felt like he should thank SAM for this later.

“ _As you should_.” SAM said in their private channel, his tone almost sarcastic. Scott mentally rolled his eyes, the little shit was rubbing off his snarky qualities from him.

The camera sketched out Reyes roughly but Scott can still how handsome he was. An emotional wave washed through his body, he was _so glad_ to see him. It felt like a relief after so long, like Reyes was truly a sight for his sore eyes. He ultimately tried to ignore the ache in his chest.

“I'm your favourite?” Scott asked, eyebrow raised, playing a coy smile. Reyes chuckled, his deep voice resonating through the call.

“But of course, _mi cariño_ ,” Reyes tilted his head, he was leaning closer to the camera, giving a good view of his face. A smirk tugged on his lips. “Is there a reason you called your handsome fiancé? Not that I'm complaining, I do appreciate that I can finally see your beautiful face and not through an email terminal.”

Scott's face turn dark red, averting his eyes for a moment. He hears Reyes' undignified chuckle. He leaned an elbow on the table for support before rubbing a hand on his nape sheepishly, letting out a breathy laugh.

“I-” Scott opened his mouth but nothing came out, his chest was aching that was growing a little more painful again. “I- just… wanted to see you. I missed you… That's all.”

He said that so honestly, so genuinely, he saw the shock in Reyes' eyes before his expression softened, the traces of his smirk not to be found. Scott almost wished he didn't say anything, his face was heating up.

“Scott,” Reyes whispered. He turned his head away, inhaling sharply and exhaling shakily. Little did Scott know that he was feeling the same thing. “It's been far too long.”

Scott almost missed Reyes’ muttered words but he caught them just in time when the older man looked back up to his face. Scott swallowed, whispering, “Too long.”

It hurt so much, it was unbearable sometimes. He just _couldn't_ stand it. Scott would wake up with the other side of the bed empty and cold, expecting another body to be there in his arms.

Now that they were engaged, things were a lot more difficult. They didn't had time to discuss about their wedding.

“I know.” Reyes said.

The silence is excruciating, the tension and longing pain that made Scott look away from his lover's face again.

“Do you know when you'll be back on Kadara?”

Scott hesitated. “I… don't know. I'm stuck here all the way from Eos, I'm hoping to see you in a week or so but… the Initiative wants us to be on our toes and I-I just-”

“You're working yourself to the bone, Scott. You need rest.” Reyes responded gently.

Scott softened at the way Reyes called him by his first name, he looked into his eyes, he wished so much that his fiancé could be here right now, with him.

“I miss you, Reyes. So much,” Scott swallowed the lump in his throat. How did he get so emotional all of a sudden? _No_ , he wasn't going to cry, _not here, not now_. Scott mentally cursed himself, feeling his breath quicken. “I wish you were here. Things are better with you here with me.”

“I wish I was there too.” Reyes frowned, his eyes glancing in concern, reading through Scott's shaky tone.

Scott could feel himself slipping away, he shook his head hard, looking away from Reyes’ worrying gaze. His emotions are going haywire. He can hear SAM confronting him about it.

“Four months, four _fucking_ months. I just wanna see you, Reyes- I don't get why Tann won't let me just see my fiancé just for a few days-” Scott spat, his jaw clenching in sudden anger. A wave of his furiousness letting all out at once. All of his pain and frustration coming straining out of his tone.

“Hey, hey, Scott. _Cariño_ -” Reyes called out, his eyes widen in concern.

“Do you know how tired I am? I've been awake for days, I just… need you here with me-” Scott breathed, his voice growing weak and hoarse.

“Scott.”

Scott finally looked up into Reyes’ eyes and his frown, his head feeling lighter than usual, he felt dazed for a moment. But then realized that he was crying, warm salty tears running down his face. He didn't notice that the tears started leaking out of his eyes uncontrollably.

 _Fuck_. Scott brushed away the tears, looking down at his knees, shame bubbling up in his throat for acting so unprofessional and childish. He just didn't realize how much he needed Reyes.

“I'm right here, darling.”

The younger man sees of Reyes in the corner of his eyes, he spared a glance up to the older man and noticed that he was holding his right hand up next on the screen as if he was trying to reach out to Scott desperately, wanting nothing but to comfort the crying man.

Scott's heart melted at the thought, blinking his sad eyes up to Reyes. The smuggler's thumbs made a small brushing movement on Scott’s screen, ghosting right above it, pretending to brush away his tears.

It was such a heartfelt act. To be so separated away from your dearest, yearning for the familiar touch. It was such a longing pain they both experienced for quite some time in their relationship.

“Don't cry, my love. You're strong, I know you can get through it.” Reyes softly muttered, his own hands trembling as he hovered Scott's cheeks on the screen, almost as if he could feel the stubble on his cheek through the call.

Scott glanced at the engagement ring on Reyes’ finger, he finally smiled shakily. Letting out a puff of breath, laughing. His eyes feel swollen and more exhausted from crying while his nose feels uncomfortably stuffy, settling by breathing through his mouth.

“I miss you.” He finally says, his tone so weak and small, like a tiny kitten. So soft-spoken and sweet, it did things to Reyes’ heart.

“I miss you too. More than you ever know, Scott. I promise we'll see each other soon, I know it.” Reyes responded.

The younger man bit his lips, the lump in his throat still present. He reached to the screen, his hand hovering Reyes’ hand that was pressed on the screen as well, mirroring their hands together to make it seem as if they were pressing their hands together. The act of it was comforting to him but he wanted the familiar warmth of the real hand. What separated them was only the vast space of the galaxy blocking the only means of them to feel each other's skin through it.

“I love you. Tann can complain all he wants, I'm heading straight to Kadara when I'm done here. I just.. need to see you.” Scott whispered, this time, showing a pained smile. Reyes deflated his shoulders, tension coming out of his body from hearing the three letter words from his fiancé.

“ _Te amo, querido_. I don't doubt that,” Reyes laughed. “There is nothing in the whole galaxy would I ever give up on you for, you know that? You are going to be strong for me, as I will as well.” He gave a similar pained smile of his own, pulling back his hand to press a thoughtful kiss on his engagement ring.

Scott followed him, pressing his lips on the ring of the array of small diamonds, as if he was kissing Reyes. He looked at him like he was hung with the stars, so bright and beautiful.

“... You should get some rest now, my dear Pathfinder. You look tired.” The smuggler said, a genuine smile gracing on his face now.

Scott sighed. “Yeah. Y-Yeah.. Some sleep does sound good right now.” The heavyweight in chest was somewhat lifted, feeling less in pain than before. “Shouldn't you be asleep too? Isn't it late there?”

Reyes waved it off, pretending like the dark circles under his eyes didn't exist. “Don't worry about me, _cariño_. I'll be fine. You, on the other hand, need to sleep.”

Scott wanted to complain, saying that the older should be taking care of himself more but he didn't argue, not when his eyelids are practically falling asleep already. “If you say so, make sure you get some sleep at least, okay? I'll see you soon, Reyes. Call me tomorrow?”

Reyes chuckled. “Of course. I love you, Scott. Stay safe.”

“You know I do. And… I love you too.” Scott grinned, his heart thumping in his ribcage, putting all his feelings into his nine words. He watched as Reyes softly smiled at him before the screen disappeared into thin air, ending the call.

Scott closed his eyes, a huff exhaled from his lips as he leaned back in his work chair. His eyes stung is slight pain from crying, in result he rubbed his face and his puffy eyes, hoping to ease his exhaustion. He stood up from his chair, immediately tensing at the sharp shoot of pain down his lower back resulting from sitting too long.

He cursed, stretching out his aching muscles as he yawned, not bothering to shut his mouth. He was alone so didn't bother to worry about mannerisms. “SAM, lock the doors, make sure no one disturbs me, I need a little shut-eye.”

If SAM had human lungs, Scott would bet he would be sighing in relief. “ _Yes, Pathfinder. Locking doors now. Dimming the lights_.”

Immediately, the Pathfinder hears the door sealing shut with the lock as the his quarter's lights dimmed. He slowly raised up his shirt, following with his jeans and threw the clothes somewhere on the floor, he'll pick it up later soon. For now, he really needed sleep.

Scott plopped onto his bed, on Reyes’ side of the bed, tucking himself into the sheets. He quickly inhaled the scent. It almost felt like Reyes was still with him.

Scott frowned, the bed felt extremely cold without Reyes’ body pressed up against him as he cuddles up to him in his warm embrace. Reyes just felt like a safe haven, so warm and comfortable, as he laid on his chest and listened to the man's heartbeat into slumber.

For now, Scott clutched around the pillow as a substitute for the absence of his fiancé. It will suffice for the time being until he can visit Reyes back on Kadara.

Scott slept peacefully that night, tightening his hold on the pillow as he dreamt of himself and Reyes getting married on their wedding day that Scott had fondly thought for so long.

 

* * *

 

 

 _01:59:08 a.m, Podromos, Eos_.

“ _Pathfinder_.”

Scott was still in dreamland when SAM was trying to awake him, too busy dreaming of Reyes and him, now newlyweds, slow dancing to their favourite song while everyone was watching on the dance floor. He was in bliss.

“ _Pathfinder_.”

Scott stirred but ultimately still driven with sleep to even notice the call of his AI, he lets out small puffs of breath and quiet snores.

There was silence after that. The SAM node on Scott’s desk lit up, the blue hologram illuminating the deep blue colour in the dimmed room, making it the only source of light.

SAM hesitated, wondering what he should do.

“ _Scott_.” The AI called out, that seemed to do the trick as the young man rolled onto his back, letting out a tired hum as an attempt to reply to SAM's call.

SAM called him by his name again, this time, Scott groaned in annoyance, his voice deep and thick with sleep. “Leave me alone, SAM.”

“ _Scott. I suggest you awoken. There seems to be_ -”

SAM stopped his words halfway when he hears Scott snore again. If it were anybody else, they would've given up on waking up the Pathfinder, the man was an absolute pain to wake. But not SAM, the AI has been through everything with Scott. He was apart of him, he wasn't going to give up so easily.

SAM brightened up the lights, then triggers Scott's nervous system in his body, forcing him to wake up. Scott immediately cursed loudly, throwing the sheets and pillow over to his eyes.

“Fuck, SAM. I'm trying to sleep-”

“ _There is someone in front of the Tempest airlock, Scott_.”

Scott stopped his words, he sat up on his bed, his body tense before blinking his eyes finally wide awake and alerted.

“An intruder?” Scott manage to say, his words slurred in a half-asleep coma. He waited for a response, nothing came out of SAM for a moment and Scott really wondered if it was an intruder, he was ready to pull out his spare gun from under the bed.

“Well, SAM?”

A moment of silence, before SAM finally tells him what it was. Or rather _who_.

“ _No. It is Reyes_.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6k+ words,,,, holy fuck lmao this chapter is so worth it oof
> 
> ANYWAYS pls enjoy this!!!! uwu

 

_03:05:01 a.m, Kadara Port._

  
It had taken Reyes exactly two minutes to get out of his seat after his call from Scott a moment ago, he was staring at his engagement ring again, brushing his thumb over the diamonds, his mind lingering over Scott's face.

Scott looked… tired. He wondered if Scott got any sort of sleep when he landed on Eos. It was getting late there, he just hoped SAM convinced him to sleep early on.

He wasn't any better of course, he just got back from the Collective base (previously the Outcast Headquarters) for a meeting with Keema, it was now three in the morning and he wanted to get at least of wink of sleep once he got back to his apartment. But just as he was going to climb into bed, his omni-tool started buzzing, indicating he was receiving a call request.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. _What now?_ He was about to groan in exasperation, the anger building in his chest, he was ready to growl at the call user until he read Scott's name on the call.

There was like an immediate trigger in his brain that completely shut down any sort of action and movement once he saw his fiancé's name, his frown turned into lopsided grin as he quickly set up the call, eager to see Scott again.

Scott looks beautiful, as usual of course. But he looked sad and lost, like there was something bothering him right when he greeted him. The Pathfinder was so easy to read, he was always never good at hiding his feelings. He knew him like the back of his hand.

Once confronted, Reyes’ heart plummeted into his gut when Scott started shedding tears. He saw the longing pain, the hurt. _Fuck_. It hurt just as he watched his fiancé cry in front of him.

No one said long distance relationships were going to be easy, they both knew the risks and the consequences, the pros and cons. Even though they felt like they were so close when they were calling each other, the cruel reality showed them how hard it was to be so far from each other.

Unlike Scott, Reyes was better at clamming his own emotions, with years of practice and always keeping a straight face to survive that saved his ass more times than he can count. But when it comes to Scott, Reyes felt like he can be _free_ with his feelings, he felt like he can lower his guard around Scott without having to worry about someone trying to kill him in his sleep or the port crumbling into pieces without his leadership. He felt _safe_ in Scott's presence.

And _shit_ , he was missing him more than he can admit. He missed the younger man by his side, conversing with him, joking with him, cuddling him, the way his eyes crinkle with joy when he was laughing and there was that _damned_ smile of his that made Reyes’ heart skip a beat, he couldn't help but smile too.

After seeing him, all traces of sleep were all gone. He couldn't bring himself to lay down on the bed without the thought of Scott being next to him, it felt wrong without him being there.

He sighed deeply.

He missed Scott and that was the understatement of the century.

It's not always you find yourself boring holes into the wall when the Pathfinder, also known as Scott Ryder, _also_ known as Reyes’ fiancé and _future husband_ , was busy saving the galaxy and balancing the weights on his shoulders of the amount of lives and people depending on him.

Reyes considered himself a selfish man, selfish enough that he wanted Scott to drop everything and come to him, almost wanting for Scott to yell “fuck with the Initiative!” into Tann's face and let him come back to Kadara and directly into his arms.

But the rational part of Reyes couldn't take that away from Scott, not when the man was so devoted to his job and he was absolute symbol to Andromeda's hope and dreams. Scott was built for this, even if his job interfered with their relationship. Reyes understood that the Pathfinder job couldn't be taken lightly. How was Reyes, one man, compared to the lives of the whole Heleus cluster, more important?

He groaned. There he goes again, overthinking.

Reyes sighed, his insecurities showing up after a long day's of work. How was Scott doing right now? Is he as miserable as Reyes is? He couldn't stop thinking about him. Fucking hell.

“ _Fuck_.” Reyes cursed under his breath.

The smuggler wondered he could see Scott again and not just by emails and video calls, face to face. In the flesh, not just from a hologram and from his omni-tool. It's been _too_ long, he's been away from Scott's touch, his kisses, his sweet words and his young heart, _everything_ , for way too long. He would risk himself fly out just to see Scott, if he wanted to.

 _Wait_ \- No. he's not that crazy to do that. Definitely not.

 _But_...

Reyes froze for a moment, pondering over the thought.

Maybe, just _maybe_ …

Reyes stood up from his seat and immediately pulled on his flight suit. He shaked his head in disbelief. “Maybe I _am_ crazy.”

Jesus Christ, what is he doing?

_What am I doing?_

He asks himself that again once Reyes exits out of his apartment again, walking briskly towards the cold air of the Kadara's night. He was barely awake, eyes straining, limbs tired, yet he's still walking towards his shuttle.

 _Fuck this_ , Reyes thought. Fuck this. He's gonna fucking fly to Eos and meet Scott whether his fatigued body liked it or not.

He climbed into his shuttle, turning on the engine and seated himself in the pilot's seat with only one thing on his mind - _Scott_.

He smiled to himself for no reason, the things he does for love.

 

_Wait for me, Scott._

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Later on Podromos…_

 

“... What?”

Did Scott hear that right? Or was he still asleep?

“ _Reyes is currently outside of the Tempest_.”

The Pathfinder and the AI shared an intriguing silence again. The quiet atmosphere changed quickly, Scott was trying make sense into what the AI was babbling him about as he rubbed off the sleep.

“You're… joking, right?” He said, unsure if he should take SAM's words seriously.

“ _I do not see how this is an appropriate time for jokes, Scott_ ,” SAM said. “ _Unless you want me to proceed to recite another joke for you-_ ”

“No, SAM.” Scott groaned.

Okay, he _was_ hearing that right the first time.

But he couldn't possibly believe that Reyes would fly off all the way from Kadara to here, all by himself? For what reason? Scott shook his head, not sure if he should believe the AI's words.

Right when he was about to ask SAM again, the younger man hears a quick _ping_ from his omni-tool on his bedside table, he turned his head to the sound. He looked at it for a moment before grabbing his unlit omni-tool, there read a new message from… Reyes?

_Come out, my dear Pathfinder. Your prince charming is here._

_-Reyes._

“What the fuck?” Scott muttered under his breath as he turned off the device, sliding off his bed as he throw off the sheets. His bare feet slapped onto the cold floor. He immediately reached out to his dropped clothes, pulling them all on as quickly as he could.

Once he was at least somewhat presentable, leaving out the mess of his half-assed attempt to fix his hair, Scott opened the doors to his quarters, looking around the Tempest, watching if there was anyone around. Silence surrounded him, it was still so late at night. He was sure his crew were still asleep by now.

Scott tiptoed on his shoes, biting his lip anxiously. Not wanting risk to wake his team up and see their dear Pathfinder up to no good at two in the morning. Scott carefully made his way through his entire ship and briefly saw the unmoving figures in their beds in the crew quarters, Scott sneaked his way through his ship (carefully avoiding the medbay as he was aware that Lexi was probably still awake and working) and to the airlock that was currently locked from any thieves making unauthorized entry to raid the Tempest whilst everyone was asleep.

“SAM.” Scott called out to the AI.

“ _Right away, Scott_.” SAM responded in their private channel as he overrides the lock to the airlock.

Scott winces when the door made a loud whishing sound, he turned around to his back, hoping his crew didn't hear it and slipped out of the ship, almost sprinting out of the Tempest.

Scott, now outside of his outpost, Podromos still asleep in its slumber. The hard working people and its citizens sleeping in their homes peacefully. He looked around, hoping to see a certain smuggler sneaking around. He _hoped_ it wasn't a trick or some prank that Reyes was playing right now.

“... Reyes?” Scott whispered, craning his head around the rocks, letting his shoes dig into the sand, knowing well that no one would hear the silent call. So he whispered a little loudly this time. “Reyes..?”

Silence. It was so eerily quiet that it was distressing Scott.

A few seconds later, Scott was starting to get a little anxious, his leg was jumping up and down in impatience. _Is this a joke?_ He took one last look around the area and he lit up his omni-tool, checking the sent message from Reyes.

“You look like you're waiting for someone.”

Scott jumped out of his skin, his head snapped up from looking down on his omni-tool and turned around to the sound of that familiar silky smooth voice that gave shivers down his spine, he knew that deep toned voice anywhere. He was greeted with a outline of a man a few metres from him, still in the shadows. His lips turned into a small relieved smile.

“Is that line ever gonna get old?” Scott said coyly, looking at the man with hopeful yet nervous eyes.

He hears a chuckle. “Maybe. Maybe not.”

Scott gulped, his pulse was thumping in his ears so loudly he swore the man in front of him could hear it. He waited and waited patiently for the other man to come out of the shadows and show his face.

Reyes’ face was the first thing Scott saw as took the man took few steps towards him, a smile on his face, his arms out wide, dramatic as always. Almost like an imitation of his reveal as the Charlatan years ago.

The Pathfinder breathed in a small gasp, his heart stopped beating.

It's him. _It's really him_. Right in front of him, eyes crinkled in happiness, his lips twitched upon seeing Scott.

He was so _gorgeous_. It felt like he was falling in love all over again.

“Just going to stare?” Reyes smirked, just as flushed, he was staring at Scott with the same molten-honeyed expression, so fondly, so sweetly.

Scott was dazing out, he realized he should've said something.

“Reyes…” He whispered so quietly, his whole body sighing in joy as his name muttered out of his lips, he was just so lovesick in love with this man. He swore he acted in impulse once his legs started moving towards him.

The way Scott called his name, Reyes deflated, his shoulder slumping as a soft look on his face appeared. He stretched out his arms for Scott and closed the space between them.

Scott wasted no time in wrapping his arms around the smuggler's body right away, he buried his face into the man's jaw, inhaling his scent. He let out a pained whine, never realizing how much he missed the smell of him. _And_ the way he fit in his arms.

All the planned words were stuck in his throat but Reyes understood. He always did. Their hug needn't no voice as it spoke a million words in itself.

Reyes snaked his strong arm around Scott's waist, so tightly. His other hand reached up to brush the younger man's hair affectionately. He closed his eyes, listened to the small whine from his beautiful fiancé and held him even tighter.

“Oh _Dios mío_ , _mi cariño_. _My_ Scott. I missed you so much.” Reyes shakily breathed out, his voice trembling.

Scott couldn't reply, he bit back the smallest of whines, not wanting to start tearing up again as he closed his eyes, relishing the shared moment. He heaved a heavy sigh, blinking back the small tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“Reyes.” Scott murmured, voice broken and pained. He gripped the older man's flight suit hard, resting his forehead on top of his shoulder. “You're _here_.”

“I'm here, _querido_. I'm right here.” Reyes comforted, placing a soft kiss on is jawline.

Scott pulled away to grab the older man by collars of his flight suit and pulled him into a passionate kiss. They lips molded against each other like they're meant to be there, the younger man could feel the smile on Reyes’ lips as he kissed him. The warm gloved hand settled on his cheek, brushing the rough hair there and ghosted to his jaw.

He missed the feel of him in his arms, the way he rakes his fingers through his hair and _oh god_ the taste of his lips. He misses it all so dearly. He felt like he was reacquainting all the familiar things with Reyes.

“What are you doing here?” Scott pulled away for a moment, looking up to Reyes’ eyes with his gorgeous blue ones. The smuggler was enamoured by the glistening beauty of it.

Reyes shrugged sheepishly, as if the answer was so obvious, opting for a more shy smile on his face. He reached for both of Scott's hands, kissing his knuckles and then pressing the smallest of kisses on the tips of his fingers. “My fiancé needed me. And… I needed him.”

Scott took a moment to process his words, he saw the genuine love in his lover's eyes. He let his mouth agape, his wide eyes blinking open with sudden realization.

Reyes Vidal really took all the time to fly hours, _all the way_ from Kadara to Eos all by himself just to see him, the fucking _madman_. Scott was completely speechless. And touched.

“You're a crazy bastard, you know that?” Scott was breathless with a huff of laughter. Bringing up his hands on the older man's face, cupping his entire face and brushing his cheeks. Reyes grinned.

“You wouldn't want me any other way.” Reyes smugly remarked, waggling his eyebrows. He pulled Scott closer, roughly squeezing his hips.

Scott grinned in amusement, kissing his lover with more passion, again and again and _again_ , sliding their tongues together. He was kissing him like he was going to lose him, so gentle but so passionate. The longing ache easing in his chest as he kissed away through the pain - he could never get tired of kissing Reyes. He now wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, relishing the shared kiss, not wanting it to end.

Until Reyes laughed, forcing him to pull away. “Wait, _cariño_. Easy now. I have something to say.”

“What is it?” Scott dreamily looked into his fiancé's eyes, he adored the golden orbs, he could get lost in them for forever.

Reyes gently pushes Scott’s head against his, whispering out his words. “Let's run away.”

Scott blinked his eyes in confusion. “What? Are you serious?”

Reyes nodded. “Yes. Let's run away for the night, away from _everything_. Right now. It's just going to be only you and me.”

The Pathfinder seemed to be in a lost of words, his cheeks heating up in a shade of pink. He seemed to be hesitant, he turned his head slightly to the Tempest a few metres away from them. “But my work… and my crew? What if they find out?”

“Scott.” Reyes said with caring eyes. “Forget them for a while. For only one night.”

The smuggler closed his eyes, his gloved hand brushing the back of Scott's hair while the other one was still placed on the man's waist. “No Initiative. No Collective. No Pathfinder. No Charlatan. Just you and me,  _mi amor_.”

The responsible part of him was telling him that he shouldn't leave his work undone and shouldn't leave his ship without the notice of his crew but that was a concern for the Pathfinder. Right now, he was just Scott Ryder, a sleep-deprived, hopelessly and desperately in love human being who was longing for his fiancé. He couldn't think of anything better than a moment to share with Reyes.

Scott relaxed under his lover's touch, listening to his words clearly. He pondered for a moment before nodding eagerly, he wanted this, he _needed_ this. “Alright. Just you and me only. Only us.”

“Only us.” Reyes smiled, giving him the briefest of kisses. He felt Scott sweetly smile back into the kiss.

“ _I can occupy the crew members for as long as I can when they wake up, Pathfinder_.” SAM chirped. Scott pulled away, glancing up to the sky for SAM.

“Are you serious?” Scott asked SAM, he looked hopeful.

“ _Yes, Scott. The crew would confront to your whereabouts in the early dawn soon, I will try my best to hold them off for as much as I can, giving you and Reyes the time needed_.” SAM said nonchalantly much to Scott and Reyes’ amusement. 

“That would be a sight to see.” Scott sighed, scratching his nape, grimacing of the thought of his worried faces on his crew member's faces. "Shouldn't you be more worried that I'm taking off unauthorized shore leave without the crew's notice, SAM?" Scott laughed, acknowledging the fact that SAM was letting this slide so easily.

For once, SAM didn't answer immediately. It was like he was thinking about of his words.

" _You have chosen Reyes as your romantic and life-long partner. His presence lowers your stress level and by being with him, your condition will increase, so I am in favour with it. I am aware that Reyes does not intend to intentionally abduct and harm the Pathfinder._ " SAM said, the couple shared a quiet amusement over the AI's words, their thoughts were still in a scramble as SAM continued. " _Although - chances of the crew soon knowing of the Pathfinder's location is 98.01% and will be alarming._ "

 _Yeah, no shit._  Scott gave a blunt stare.

“Don't worry. SAM has it handled, right? I'll be back to send their dear Pathfinder before they even know it.” Reyes smirked, giving his fiancé a subtle wink, tilting his head playfully.

Scott scoffed. “Some prince charming you are if you're just here to kidnap me.”

“Hm. Kidnapping is not the same as ‘honeymoon’, Scott.” Reyes intertwined their fingers together, holding his hand tightly.

Scott shrugged, grinning teasingly. “Nah, it definitely sounds like you're kidnapping me to me. Also, we're not married yet, how is this a honeymoon?"

“Well in that case, you want me to tie you up and blindfold you in the meantime? That sounds like an _amazing_ honeymoon, no?” Reyes’ voice deepened, playing a dangerous smirk on his face. He raised his brows cheekily.

The Pathfinder rolled his eyes, scoffing. He adjusted as the heat traveled down his stomach, his cheeks burning hot. He tried to ignore it, he cleared his throat and changed the topic before they let it wander off, he then asked. “So… where to?”

Reyes’ smirk changed into a cheeky grin, full of mischief. He pulled on the younger man's hand, dragging him towards his shuttle, hidden behind the convenient rocks. “Come. Kadara is awaiting for us back home.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The ride back to Kadara was enjoyable for Scott, he gets to watch the man in his expertise in piloting. While he was offered from Reyes to get some rest and take a quick nap through the whole trip, Scott had other plans.

There was something dear to him as he not-so-discreetly stare at his handsome fiancé fly his shuttle, he seems like he was in own little world. He remembered distinctly about Reyes mentioning of becoming a pilot before he came to Andromeda, he said. It fascinated Scott that time, in the moment he didn't know much about Reyes’ life before. He never had gotten the proper chance to actually see Reyes in action on flying either.

And _man_ , here he was now, getting that chance. Watching Reyes handling the wheel, with a focused look on his face. He looked all business and serious and _god,_ it was a turn on indeed.

Reyes caught his intense gaze as he casted a brief glance to him. Scott gulped, keeping his eyes on his fiancé.

“You're going to distract me if you keep staring at me like that, _cariño_.” He chuckled, his eyes back on flying, offering a hand to his lover while his other hand was on the control panel.

Scott shamelessly snaked his hand down Reyes’ forearm teasingly before stopping at the offered hand and holding it, bringing it to his lips and kissing on the older man's gloved hand. He didn't miss the quick glance from him again. “Perhaps I'm a good distraction.”

“An _evil_ distraction.” Reyes had said. Without breaking his locked gaze on his flying, he pulled on their shared hands and also kissed on the younger man's hand, mimicking his actions before.

Scott smiled at the act. “And how am I a evil distraction?” He said with a faux innocence behind his tone.

“ _Cariño_. Unless you intend for us to start making out in the middle of me flying, I will put the blame on you if we end up crash landing. Down, boy.” Reyes started laughing, unable to hide his amusement over his words.

Scott laughed as well, leaning back in his seat, still dreamily watching Reyes with heart eyes. “Alright, alright, as you wish.”

They shared a comforting silence, sometimes words are not needed to express such comfort. Scott liked that about Reyes, sometimes they would lay in bed with each other in their arms in silence until they fell asleep. It was such a welcoming feeling, to be so comfortable around someone.

Scott glanced a few times at their held hands, appreciating how well they fit snugly together. He then turn his gaze back on Reyes’ face, he noticed the quick tired blinks as he fought away his sleepiness.

“Reyes.”

The man hummed in reply.

“Aren't you tired?” Scott asked. Reyes had always a terrible sleeping schedule, the man flown all the way to meet Scott with no sleep whatsover and he's still willing to fly the trip back to Kadara. Surely he must be exhausted.

“I'm quite alright, my love.” Reyes was good at hiding it though, pretending like he wasn't going to pass out on the driver's seat right there. Scott was no fool.

“You've literally been flying all night, are you sure?” Scott pressed the question more.

Reyes chuckled. “Still worth seeing you.”

Scott blushed but he gave exasperated exhale. “Reyes…”

Reyes shook his head, looking at Scott's concerned face then back to the road- well - _space_ in correction. Reyes flew them carefully, pressing a few buttons on the control panel to settle the shuttle, hearing the engine hum under his feet. “Seriously, I'm okay, Scott.”

Scott knew that he probably shouldn't bother arguing, the man was stubborn no matter what. But he still worried so he brushed the man's hand with his thumb.

“Just… make sure you get some sleep when we get there, okay?” Scott pleaded. “Please Reyes? I'll promise cuddles.”

Reyes couldn't help but look into Scott's eyes for a moment, breaking his focused gaze on the wheel. Well, Scott was pulling out the puppy eyes and _fuck_ , Reyes absolutely cannot say no. And he wasn't saying no to cuddles either. Definitely not.

 _Jesus_.

Reyes sighed, muttering something Spanish and an occasional ' _this boy will be the death of me'_ under his breath. And he finally yield. “Alright, Scott. Remember - you promised cuddles.”

Scott grinned in victory, satisfied to win over his fiancé. “Good.”

Comfortable silence fills the shuttle again, this time they both didn't say anything again. They basked in the rare opportunity to just appreciate each other's company, on the other hand, Scott was observing their held hands again. He felt the smooth feel of Reyes’ gloved hands on his bare ones but it didn't feel the same. He wanted to _feel_ his skin.

Sitting up back on his seat, he let go of the older man's hand for a while and tugged on his glove. Reyes glanced to Scott, puzzled. There was a brief of disappointment in Reyes because he didn't want to let go of Scott's hand but then he quickly realize what was happening when the younger man completely pulled off the leather glove off and _immediately_ intertwined their fingers together again.

A shy smile graced on Reyes’ face, not only he was feeling warmth resonating from Scott's palm but in his chest as well, it was spreading across his heart and it warmed him happily. He held Scott’s hand just as tight, sparing another peek to their hands.

Their rings engagement rings sparkling dazzlingly on each of their hands.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _05:26:00 a.m, Kadara Port_.

Cuddles, indeed he promised.

By the time they arrived to the port, the day was still so early, the morning sun still hasn't gotten up. The docks and the port was still empty. Citizens of Kadara whether they were still asleep or they enjoyed one too many bad drinks the night before and handled the consequences in the morning. Nonetheless, there was a brief moment of peace that the whole planet shared.

Scott smiled. The King of Kadara himself by his side on his bed, holding the younger man so tightly.

When they arrived back in Reyes’ apartment, they immediately shed off their remaining clothes, leaving them in their underwear and climbed into bed. They had done a bit more of kissing before the younger man coaxed Reyes to bed, nuzzling into his neck. They were hugging each other, burying their noses into their skins, inhaling the familiar musky scent.

Scott felt the warm hands stroking his back, he relaxed under the touch and began to do the same, drawing shapes and gave gentle strokes onto Reyes’ strong back. He kisses his shoulder, feeling Reyes smile on top of his head. Scott didn't want to sleep yet, _not now_ , now when Reyes was in his arms but he was still exhausted, he didn't get much sleep back at the Tempest.

He waited patiently as the smuggler's eyelids fall into a deep sleep, surrendering himself to the slumber as he was loosening on his grip on Scott. The younger man listened to his small takes of breath, his heartbeat slowing down.

Scott shifted his head to observe the sleeping man, careful not to awaken him. He pushed away the messy strands of dark hair falling on Reyes’ eyes, savouring all of his good looks. Truly a handsome man.

“I missed this, I missed _you_ , ” Scott muttered under his breath, he sighed deeply, a soft expression on his face. “I love you. I'm so lucky to have you.”

Scott clamped his mouth shut when Reyes suddenly stirred in his sleep but he didn't seem to be awake. The younger man quickly shushed him softly, brushing the short hairs on his nape. Immediately the older man relaxed under his touch, going back to his previous slumbering state.

The Pathfinder didn't want to sleep yet but he found himself dozing off slowly. He gave one last look at Reyes, trying to sustain the image of him and last thing he remembered was Reyes’ sleeping face burned into his memory before he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _10:39:41 a.m, Kadara Port_.

Scott wasn't sure where he is, his memory was still in a scramble as he shivered. A chill ran down his body, cold air was hitting his skin and it felt like he wasn't wearing any clothes.

“ _Good morning, Scott_.” SAM chirped in their private channel.

He stirred awake, blinking his tired eyes awake as his vision blurred. He hissed as sunlight hit his eyes, he carefully fluttered his eyelids a few more times, his hazy eyesight turning more clearer, essing his vision to the bright morning sun. He yawned, muffling a hum in response to SAM, finally noticing that he actually wasn't wearing anything except his briefs.

 _That explains it_.

He tried to move but a strong arm around his frame stopped him from doing so, Scott turned to see Reyes, still asleep, his head under his neck so that he was nuzzling his face into Scott's collarbone. The Pathfinder gave a dopey smile as memories of last night briefly came to him.

Scott remembered Reyes stealing him away from the Tempest, dragging him back to his shuttle and traveled back to Kadara. He remembers both of them landing on the port and heading straight to Reyes’ apartment, both of them practically yawning and half asleep on the walk towards the front door.

Here he was the morning after, in the familiar bed with his lover at his side, clinging to him. He rubbed his eyes, maybe he could get a few more hours of sleep.

He groaned mentally, he would if he didn't have the annoying harsh dryness of his throat.

Scott grumbled under his breath, licking his dry lips. He turned over to Reyes and wondered how he could get out of the embrace. Carefully, he raised the man's single arm around him and slide out his way through and out of the bed swiftly. He quickly placed a pillow as a replacement and wrapped the arm on said pillow. The younger man sighed in relief and proceeded to give Reyes a soft kiss on the forehead, muttering an _I love you_ to him.

He stretched his arms, exhaling a heavy sigh as he stood up and reached for his pants that was situated on the floor, carelessly thrown hours before. He slipped on the pants and exited the bedroom quietly.

Scott found himself parched with a glass of water in the kitchen as his stomach grumbled loudly, _ugh_ , he didn't eat anything prior to the night before he arrived to Kadara.

"Is the crew awake, SAM? Have they noticed anything?" He ignored his stomach for now and walked across the living room, towards the large sealed windows that showed an amazing view of Kadara itself.

" _It is currently five-thirty in the morning in Eos_ _, Scott. They are not awake yet."_ SAM said, Scott snorted, wondering how much longer until his crew wake up in the morning to the their Pathfinder missing and come looking for him soon. He shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking about this now. So he settles his eyes on the port below him.

Kadara Port hasn't changed a bit, it had his charm which Scott was fond of despite its reputation, he had a rough start here. Many memories lingering on this place, one of which where he first discovered how treacherous the criminal activity was back then and their corrupted leadership when Sloane still ruled and not to mention the sulfuric acidic lakes that still burns like hell. But it where he first met Reyes after all. All of these were history now, Kadara Port was a brand new place thanks to the help of the Initiative's outpost and the Charlatan's protection, a lot can change in two years but it changed for the good of the planet and its people.

Nevertheless, that wasn't the only reason why he loved it.

There was just something so beautiful in the Kadaran outlook city and its natural beauty as Scott spared a look on the dazzling colours of the lavender colours, facing the stunning view of Kadara's greatest scenery.

 _Gorgeous, isn't it? I sometimes forget_.

Scott gingerly thought of the memory of his first kiss with Reyes, quirking a smile. He felt a bit gleeful thinking of it, their first official kiss after Reyes stole a bottle of Mount Milgrom from Sloane's stash, they snuck out of the party and shared the whiskey together. Their lips molded together in the most sweetest of kisses as they bathed in Kadara's sunset. Scott could still taste the burning whiskey through their lips.

Before Scott could even react, a pair of arms wrapped around Scott’s stomach, followed by a pair of lips kissing his nape. The young man jumped in surprise turning around to be greeted with a half-asleep Reyes. He giggled, leaning back against the older man's broad chest.

“Did you just woke up?”

Reyes hummed, a cute sleepy smile on his face. “Yes. The bed felt awfully cold without you.”

The man's voice was still laced in sleep, harsh and deep and Scott loved it so much. He felt Reyes rest his chin on his bare shoulder, he turned to give him a quick peck on the cheek. “Sorry, woke up to get some water.”

Reyes chuckled, he didn't mind at all. He was too lost into the feeling of Scott’s warm body warming his, hugging the man tighter. His fingers brushing Scott’s skin, stroking his well defined stomach. The younger man closed his eyes, shivering at the feeling and held Reyes’ hands. When he opened them, he stared up to the view again, the sunlight was shining on his face as he felt up Reyes’ breath on his side.

“-know we haven't talked about any sort of wedding plans but I was thinking…” Reyes words trailed off, turning slightly to look at his distracted fiancé. He rubbed the man's stomach, catching his attention.

“Scott?”

“Hm?” Scott blinked, tearing his gaze away from the ablaze deep colours of the warm colours contrasting in the sun. “Sorry. What did you say?”

Reyes chuckled. “I was wondering if we could start planning anything for our wedding.”

Scott's eyes lit up, turning to face his lover in delight, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “Yeah! Of course. I would love to.”

The smuggler grinned, thinking how adorable the boy was when he was excited. “I have a few thoughts about it but I want to hear from you. What did you have in mind?”

Scott stopped and began to mull it over, he had thought about this a million times ever since Reyes' proposal.

“We can keep it small, don't want to catch too much attention after all.” He started off, tracing Reyes’ neck with one hand and the other was just brushing down the fluffy bed hair. He smiles how adorable his fiancé looks with it. Reyes always looked proper with his usually slicked up hairstyle. But he always found him more breath-taking in this state. “I want everyone to be there, the crew, Sara, Keema, you can probably bring along a few of your close colleagues too.”

“Hm. The more the merrier, I suppose.” Reyes shrugged, smiling, placing a soft kiss on top of Scott’s head.

“What, you think we're going to have a private wedding? You know, I promised your future sister-in-law to walk me down the aisle. I can't take that back now, she'll _kill_ me.”

Reyes started laughing, guffaw with the image in his head. “That would be a shame, wouldn't want your sister to commit unprecedented murder on our wedding day, now do we?”

“Shut up.” Scott laughed too, slapping the older man's shoulder playfully, a bright grin shaped on his lips, Reyes thought he couldn't look any more alluring.

They spent a few more ridiculous jokes, laughter and joy shared between the two. Soon the laughter died down, they both gave happy sighs and small grins on their faces. The smuggler glanced to Scott, who was still pondering on what to say next.

“I've thought about this for so long… I had a dream of our wedding day, you know? I want…” Scott whispers, hesitant about his next words.

Scott stopped, his face flushed. Reyes cupped his cheek, prompted for him to continue. “What do you want, _cariño_?”

“...I want-- _I mean_ , I want us to dance again on our wedding. Slow dance, I mean. To our favourite songs. You know, to _old_ Earth songs. Like our proposal. It just seems.. perfect.” Scott muttered under his breath, averting his gaze, embarrassed.

The older man almost didn't catch all of Scott's whispered words but he caught up on just in time. A dumbstruck smile appeared on his face, unable to hide his delight over the thought.

A sentiment washed over Reyes as he remembered their first dance, as supposed to be an apology to make up for their first date. It was starting to become a thing between them ever since their first dance together - to take in pleasure listening to old music and dancing to it, especially romantic, cheesy love songs. It was no secret that he was a hopeless romantic for such things and Reyes supposed that Scott shared the same way about it too.

“Of course, _cariño_. I wouldn't think of a better way to celebrate our wedding otherwise.” Reyes smiled, reached out to turn Scott's face to meet their eyes. Taking advantage of their position, Reyes settled his hands on Scott’s waist, holding him closer and swayed their bodies, slow dancing with no music.

The Pathfinder started grinning, the smallest of giggles coming from him, holding his fiancé by the shoulders. “What are we doing?”

“What does it look like we're doing? We're dancing.” Reyes raised his brows, an unspoken " _duh_ " in his words, obviously enjoying the dance a bit too much.

“Yeah, we're dancing in the middle of your living room. With no music.” Scott said bluntly.

“I don't see a problem with it.” The smuggler shrugged.

“ _Half naked_.”

“ _Still_ don't see any problem with it.” Reyes smirked, bringing Scott closer.

The younger man rolled his eyes, letting out an exasperated sound. “You're incorrigible.”

“Come on,  _amor_. You love it.” Reyes lowered his voice seductively to a tone he knew that would affect Scott and bring him weak in the knees.

And damn right it did, Scott breath hitched, his legs feeling a little bit shaky. His face coloured in a bright red, his eyes were darting away from Reyes teasing ones. Scott huffed a laugh, mentally telling his heart to stop beating so fast. “You're a shameless flirt, Reyes Ryder.”

Reyes only gave a hearty chuckle. "Changing our surnames already now? But we're not even married yet."

"We'll get there." Scott giggled.

Reyes tilted his head, pondering. "What about Scott Vidal then?"

"It does have a nice ring to it." Scott's cheeks heated up again, his cheeks were already hurting from smiling too much. Reyes stopped teasing him for now, taking mercy on Scott's poor heart and just continued to embrace him, thumbing the man's hipbone, swaying them slowly. They were so close to each other, their noses brushing at every sway of their dance, lips only inches away.

Scott finally looked up and found Reyes staring directly at him, his cheeks still feel heated but this time, he kept his gaze.

“You know, I never thanked you for bringing me here. I really needed this.” Scott whispered, their bare chests pressing against each other.

Reyes shook his head. “You don't need to - you needed a break. You work too hard, Scott. I just came to your aid only because you deserve it.”

It was Scott’s turn to shake his head. “You _literally_ flew all the way to Eos for _hours_ to just get me here, how can I not be more thankful?” Scott laughed. The older man wanted to say something but Scott raised his finger to his lips, cutting him off from whatever he was gonna say.

Scott smiled. “I'm still going to say thank you. So - thank you. For everything.”

Reyes pushed away the finger, then pressed a small kiss on Scott’s lips. “You know I would do anything for you, Scott.”

Scott's smile turned wider. “I know.” He knew, he always knew. He had no doubt that Reyes meant every word.

After that, Scott returned the tender kiss, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, holding tighter on his fiancé as they continue to dance the early morning away. It didn't matter that they both probably need showers, or that they were hungry, they were too engrossed with each other to even care.

What matters is that they were with each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!!! oh my god i am so sorry for the delay dkdhdkdj its been two whole ass months since the last chapter and i have been so busy with getting ready for uni + writers block ;u; i sincerely apologize aaaaaaaa
> 
> i hope this chapter makes all the two months worth it, prepare yourself for cavities yall
> 
> again, thank you so much for reading!!

_10:03:56 a.m, Podromos, Eos_.

Cora yawned, pulling up the report on the datapad as she was drinking her coffee in galley, she was so tired. She wasn't sure how many hours of sleep she's gotten.

The crew had barely woken up, Cora was sure Liam and Peebee were still in bed. As for the others, Vetra was half asleep on her desk, still keeping track of the Tempest's supplies. Jaal was, _well_ , he's doing everything to make sure everyone was in high spirits despite the lack of sleep. Lexi was still working, surely had no sleep for the past two nights. Drack was making sure everyone is fed for breakfast meanwhile Suvi was doing a couple runs on the Tempest, making sure everything was in place, Gil and Kallo were taking care of the ship every now and then, occasionally getting few hours of sleep when they can. She couldn't blame them at all, with the amount of work draining them, the less sleep they were getting. And it definitely affected the Pathfinder as well.

If she recalled back to Liam's words correctly quote, _‘If Tann gives us four months of work, you'd think he also give us four months of shore leave?’_

She snorted at the thought. _Maybe_. Hopefully soon.

Cora looked over to the closed doors of the Pathfinder's quarters from where she was, she wondered if Scott was okay. He's been working since last night and Lexi has been fussing to him to take a night off, of course, Scott Ryder himself was a stubborn one, all he focused on was _work, work, work_. Surely, Tann could just give the man a break.

“Morning, Cora.” Liam walked into the galley, half dressed with only a pair of sweatpants on. He yawned, not even bothering to close his mouth.

“Good morning.” Cora nodded to him, looking at his disheveled appearance with amusement. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I haven't slept in ages, our last mission sucked the soul out of me.” Liam groaned, rubbing his half-lidded weary eyes, reaching into the cupboard for a mug. He reached for the coffee maker and poured himself a cup, pointing to his back vaguely. “Peebee's still asleep if you're wondering.”

Cora sighed. Just _great_. Peebee was impossible to wake up in the morning, the asari slept like a log, the whole crew was aware. They take turns waking her up, making sure she was ready for the day but sometimes they have to drag her out of her bed to properly awoken her. “Didn't I tell you to wake her up?”

Liam raised his hands up in defense, looking at the woman with exhaustion. “Hey - it's your turn to wake her up, I woke her up _yesterday_.”

Cora rolled her eyes, making an exasperated sound. She doesn't have time for this, she had reports that needed her attention. “Please, Liam.”

“Oh, bloody hell. Fine. You owe me for this.” Liam grunted, walking out of the galley and towards the direction of the escape pod where the asari took refuge. As he walked away, Liam's voice echoed through the hallways, he yelled. “Is Scott awake?”

“Not sure. I'll go check up on him.” Cora responded. Placing down the datapad and coffee on the table as she walked towards the Pathfinder's quarters.

She waited for the doors to open up automatically only to find it to be locked, she raised a brow in confusion.

She then turned on her omni-tool, opening the door manually. She hears the lock unlocking, only then for it to be relock itself. She furrowed her brows in confusion.

She tried to unlock the door manually again, the doors were still sealed closed. The lock still intact.

_That's weird._

“SAM, can you open the door for me?” Cora asked, she waited for a response. A few seconds of silence before the robotic monotonous voice spoke up.

“ _I apologise, Lieutenant Harper. The Pathfinder restrictly ordered for no disturbance today_.” SAM responded.

Cora's raised brow, squinting her eyes. “I just need to see Scott only for a while.”

“ _I cannot do that_.”

“Why not?”

“ _The Pathfinder restrictly ordered for no_ -”

“SAM, I just need to check up on him, make sure he's okay. He's been working all night. Is he asleep?”

There was silence for a good three seconds before SAM answered. “ _No_.”

“Okay. Is he working?”

Another long drawn silence before SAM answered. “ _Yes_.”

Cora wondered why there was a sinking feeling in her gut that something was wrong, the way SAM hesitated with his words. It was… unsettling.

Nonetheless, she tried to ignore it.

“Please tell our dear stubborn Pathfinder that I need to speak with him and he needs to get some breakfast. You know Drack gets pissy if no one eats on time.” Cora responded, the second-in-command strained her voice, tone full of fatigue.

“ _I heard that_.” Drack's voice boomed through the comms, overlapping with his actual voice coming through the hallways. Cora rolled her eyes.

“Please, SAM?” The woman pleaded.

Another pause before SAM's voice chirped. “ _Yes, Lieutenant Harper_.”

Cora hummed in acknowledgement, still side-tracked with the way SAM responded to her. It was unusual.

She walked away from the closed doors, turning her back one last time. Her eyes trained on the Pathfinder's doors, the nervous swirling in her gut settled there, stubbornly catching her off guard. She shook her head and walked back to the galley to continue her appointed duty, hoping that it was the lack of sleep throwing her off.

 

* * *

 

 

Cora didn't like this. She didn't like the growing anxiety in her stomach, she didn't like it one bit.

It's been two hours and Scott hasn't come out of his quarters.

Occasionally, she found herself time to time walking in between from her desk to the hallway to check if the Pathfinder has exited his room. But she never heard the familiar _whoosh_ sound of the doors opening or the footsteps that stepped on the floor of the ship. And yet, the owner of the ship himself has yet to show up.

And Cora was getting impatient.

She was his second-in-command, surely there was no reason for her not to check up on her leader?

Right?

She laid her forehead on her palm, rubbing her head. Scrolling down her datapad, reading back the reports she was _supposed_ to be giving to the Pathfinder. Scott had two meetings planned with the pathfinders, Raeka and Avitus, ten emails all from the outpost leaders, Evfra and Addison, two missed vidcon calls from Sara and updates on new Roekarr uproars on Havarl and Kadara.

Cora frowned, surely Scott would've settled this by now but it's been a _long_ two hours.

“What _is_ he doing in there?” Cora whispered to herself, standing up from his desk again to peek out to the hallway, checking on the doors. Shaking her head, going back to her desk again.

 _Maybe_ she was overreacting, perhaps Scott just might be… taking a _really_ long nap. Or something.

Cora always respected Scott as a leader and a good friend and had always minded her business out of his private life in those shut doors but _still_ she couldn't stop the nagging feeling in the back of her head that _something was wrong_.

Cora stood up from her desk again, stomping her way through the hallway. She pulled up his omni-tool, manually opening the lock on the Pathfinder's doors.

As if on cue, SAM relocked the doors, keeping them shut. Almost like SAM was hindering her from seeing Scott.

 _This is going too far_.

“SAM, open this door right now.” She warned, clenching her jaw in annoyance.

“ _I apologise, I cannot_ -”

“I don't care, SAM. As the second-in-command officer here in the Pathfinder team, my orders are clear. _Open the doors_ , now.” Cora straight up growled, her biotics crackling dangerously, anger stricken through her veins.

There was silence, seemingly SAM was contemplating but time was ticking and Cora was losing her patience.

“SAM-”

Cora hears the lock turning, the set of doors _whooshing_ open for entry in the Pathfinder's quarters, sighing briefly in relief she entered the room, fully expecting Scott Scott himself asleep or working on his desk.

Except…

“Scott?” Cora called out, looking to her left, the bed rustled on one side, the blankets out of place as if someone was rushing out of the bed quickly. She glanced to her right, the desk still filled with mountains of datapads stacking on each other, yesterday's unfinished work still remaining there.

Alarmed, Cora called out Scott's name again. She was met with silence.

“SAM, where's the Pathfinder?” Cora whispered.

“What's going on?” Vetra's voice came into the room, the turian entering the quarters from all the commotion.

“SAM, where is Scott?!” Cora almost shouted, the blue interface of SAM glowing on Scott's desk.

“ _No information_.”

“What?!” Cora responded, there was no way SAM didn't know where the Pathfinder is.

“ _What's wrong, Harper?_ ” Kallo's voice chirping through the comms.

“Scott's gone.” Cursing under her breath, Cora opened up her omni-tool, searching through her contacts, calling Scott through the device. Vetra, who seems just as distressed as the woman beside her, walked towards the desk on her right looking through the datapads.

“ _Excuse me, what_?!” Exclaimed Kallo.

“ _Did I hear that correctly_?” Lexi's voice was heard, her usual soft voice was now tense.

“ _WHAT DO YOU MEAN SCOTT'S GONE_?!” Liam yelled out.

Cora winced in her ears, the comm call too sensitive to the loud shouting. “It means - He's _not_ in his room!” She hissed, letting out a pained sigh when the call failed to connect to Scott's omni-tool.

“ _Liam, don't yell through the_ goddamn _comms_!” Gil responded.

“ _Are you serious_?!” Peebee shouted in worry, the asari a few minutes ago still drooling on her sheets was now wide awake.

“ _Surely he must've gone out_.” Jaal tried to argue, no sense of trying to make the situation worse by getting panicky.

“But I didn't see him go out, he didn't even come out of the door!” Cora responded.

“ _Where is he, Harper_?” Drack asked, his voice alerted. The Pathfinder missing could mean all sorts of trouble.

“I don't know!” Cora threw up her hands in defeat, she was just as confused as the others are. She hears rushing footsteps of her crew members walking through the hallways and entering the Pathfinder's quarters one by one.

“Ask SAM then!” Liam came rushing through the door, taking heavy breaths. Peebee, Jaal, Drack and Lexi walking right behind him with concern. Suvi, Gil and Kallo tailing them.

“I already asked, SAM didn't give me a straight answer.” Cora glared at him before looking at SAM's interface on Scott’s desk.

“Where is he, SAM?” Liam grunted.

“ _No information_.” SAM replied after three seconds of silence.

“What do you _mean_?! You're _literally connected_ to him!” Liam yelled.

Cora placed a hand on the man's shoulder. “Calm down, Liam! Right now, we need to act rationally and thoughtfully-”

“ _Calm_?! Scott is missing! Our _Pathfinder_ is missing! He could be anywhere in this goddamn galaxy, he could be in danger for all we know!” Liam turned to face Cora in the face.

“C'mon Liam, Cora is right, we need to calm down.” Gil approach the man, trying to pull him away.

“This is not what I expected this day to go when I woke up this morning…” Lexi sighed, grumbled mostly to herself.

“He's been gone since this morning. We need to contact Tann.” Cora pulled up her omni-tool, a hand settled on her forearm stopping her from continuing further.

“Wait a minute- Scott could be outside the outpost for all we know and we're getting hasty for no reason.” Vetra muttered to her.

“ _Or_ he could be kidnapped or interrogated by exiles or-” Liam looked between the women in annoyance.

“Liam, _stop_. You're not helping!” Peebee shouted at him, both her and Gil pulling him away from the turian and the human.

“If the Nexus catches a whiff of this, they'll send out reinforcements for a search party, alerting the whole Heleus Cluster over the Human Pathfinder's disappearance, it'll create panic. It will only make it _worse_. We need to do this quietly.” Vetra insisted.

Cora gritted her teeth, she was a button away from contacting Tann through her omni-tool. She looked to the turian's eyes.

“Fine. But we need to do this _quick_. If SAM won't let us know where Scott is, we'll find him. The faster, the better.” Cora huffed.

“In that case, I'll contact Evfra.” Jaal told them, quickly walking out of the room.

“Then, I'll go try asking Bradley outside the outpost if they've seen the Pathfinder walking around.” Liam called out before running out of the room, immediately bolting out of the quarters, pulling Peebee with him.

“I'll talk to Kesh, don't know if the kid would be on the Nexus but we'll never know.” Drack stomped out of the room.

Cora nodded to her crew. “Remember, ask discreetly. We don't want anyone knowing more than they should.”

She turned to the mechanic. “Gil - I need you to check the Tempest's cameras around early one to five in the morning, just in case if Scott might have gotten out while we were sleeping.” Cora ordered him.

“Got it.” The mechanic responded, getting to work immediately.

“I'm going to contact Reyes, see if he knows what's going on.” Vetra announced, going through her contacts already.

The second-in-command sighed, muttering an asari prayer, trying to calm her nerves down. “Wherever he is. I hope he's safe.”

 

* * *

 

 

_At the exact same time on Kadara Port…_

Scott was smiling up to Reyes’ face, with his head resting comfortably on his fiancé's lap, body sprawled on the couch while Reyes was brushing his fingers through Scott's hair, reading through a datapad that he left yesterday, procrastinating through his work when swore he would look at it later.

Scott was still pretty sleepy even after just waking up, his turned his head to the side, nuzzling his nose into Reyes’ stomach, his position was too comfortable that he didn't want to move.

“ _Pathfinder_.” SAM interrupted in his private channel, his monotonous voice still seemed to portray an emotion that he was clearly uncomfortable with disrupting Scott's time with Reyes.

Scott froze, feeling a sudden dread coming. _Oh no_.

He sat up from his perfectly comfortable sleeping position. “What is it, SAM?” He almost whispered, stifling back a deep sigh. He could feel Reyes boring holes in the back of his head.

“ _The crew are aware of your disappearance, Pathfinder. They are not taking it well_.”

“Shit.” Scott groaned, leaning back against the couch. He almost felt his eyes rolling back to his head. “Well. What did you say, SAM?”

Silence. Scott furrowed his brows at the AI.

“SAM. What did you say to the crew?” Scott pursed his lips, he was impatient enough.

“... _I occupied the crew members as much as possible. There has been an attempt of calls to you several times from Lieutenant Harper and Vetra_.”

“Don't dodge the question.” Scott grumbled, turning on his omni-tool and winced when he saw there was five missed calls from Cora and two from Vetra. He cursed under his breath, imagining the hellish lecture he'll get from the two women, plus Lexi.

“I am going to get an earful when I get back.” Scott groaned exhaustedly, burying his face into his hands in frustration. The joy before was already ruined. He saw the amused smile on Reyes’ _damned_ face in the corner of his eyes, clearly enjoying the Pathfinder's dread. He rolled his eyes, softly punching the man's cheek in playful manner.

“Get that smirk off of your face, Reyes. It's your fault that I'm here.” Scott sighed.

Reyes shrugged, grinning as he threw an arm around his lover's shoulders. “You're as much to blame for accepting the offer to follow me back home, _cariño_.”

Well, Scott can't argue with that. “Ugh, I hate it when you're right.”

“At least it was worth it, yes?” Reyes laughed, pecking a brief kiss on his cheek.

Scott snorted, _definitely_ worth it. But for now, he'd better start contacting Cora now before she thinks he's dead or something.

But before he could even turn on his omni-tool, the loud ring from Reyes’ omni-tool interrupted both of them. Vetra Nyx's name was displayed in bold letters, Reyes took a moment to look over to his fiancé in slight confusion as Scott shrugged sheepishly.

With slight hesitation, Reyes answered the call. A charming smile appeared on his face, his charm levels exuding through his voice to greet the turian.

“Ah, Nyx. What a pleasure-”

“ _Reyes, have you seen Scott? He's not in his quarters and we haven't seen him since this morning. I feel like you deserve to know because, well, you're his fiancé so can you help us find him? He could be in danger for all we know and_ -” Vetra wasted no time rambling, a desperate panic in the turian's voice.

The couple looked at each other in bewilderment.

“Um, Vetra-” Reyes tried to intervene into her rambling.

Cora's voice popped into the call all of a sudden. “ _Gil said the ship's cameras show Scott sneaking out of the Tempest at two in the morning and god knows what the hell he's doing at that sort of time_ -”

“Cora, Vetra, listen…” Reyes huffed, suddenly unsure what to do as he looked over to Scott's winced face.

“ _We could really use your help, Reyes. We're forced to contact Tann if we don't find him soon and I'd really love to avoid that_ -”

 _Oh, for fucks sakes_.

“Vetra! Cora! I'm here! It's me, Scott!” Scott immediately grabbed Reyes arm to get closer with the omni-tool, breaking the turian's words off. _Christ_ , if his crew contact Tann, it will _not_ end well.

There was an excruciating tension in the call as the couple waited for Vetra's response.

“ _Scott_?!” Came an agitated shout from either both of them, Scott didn't know.

“ _Where the hell are you_?!” Vetra exclaimed, voice strained and _finally_ relieved to hear Scott's voice, unharmed.

“ _Do you have any idea how worried you made us_ -”

“I'm in Kadara, with Reyes--it's a long story okay-” Scott stuttered, unsure how to explain to his crew about Reyes bringing him to Kadara without sounding like he kidnapped the Pathfinder.

“ _Why are you there_?!” Cora fumed. He heard another growl from her, Scott can almost see the icy glare from here that could rivaled Alec's famous glare. He hears a sigh from her after that. “ _You know what, don't answer that. You owe us a long explanation when we get to Kadara_.”

Vetra followed after that, growling, obvious annoyance in her tone. “ _Your ass better stay put there. Or so help me I am going to strangle you myself! We're coming to get you_.”

The two women hung up, ending the call abruptly, turning the tense atmosphere from before even more tense. Turning off his omni-tool in a sluggish way, Scott sighed and muttered, “They're gonna _kill_ me.”

“ _I apologize for the inconvenience, Scott. I could not find a plausible argument to convince the crew_.” SAM tried to apologize, genuinely concern in his voice.

Scott waved it off, showing a shaky smile, a puff of laughter escaping his throat. “It's alright, SAM.”

His smile faded as he soon came to realization that he will soon be going away once again, away from Reyes. The overwhelming disappointment unfolding in him. He almost didn't want to turn to Reyes’ face, knowing that it was full of pain and they were going to experience the longing ache once again.

They sat next to each other with the heavy tension filling the silence.

Scott pressed his lips into a hard thin line, swallowing a hard lump in his throat. He gathered the courage and looked over to Reyes’ expression, frowning. The smuggler looked hesitant, but Scott knew that he was just as upset. Their hands found its way to each other again, intertwining their fingers tightly. Anguish filling both of their hearts.

“Reyes…” Scott started, no more than a small whisper from him. A finger was placed on his lips, stopping him from talking any further.

“Don't worry about it, _amor_. It's alright.” Reyes sadly smiled.

“But-”

“Scott, it's okay. We had our fun.” Reyes shook his head, stopping him from talking any further.

 _Back to reality_.

Scott sighed, his shoulder slouching down in conflict. He looked down to his lap, playing with the strands of the soft cushions on the couch. He felt the hand move to his cheek, caressing the soft skin there.

“Now, now. Don't pout.” Reyes tipped up his chin, forcing his gaze to his, those golden eyes met with blue ones. They shared a loving look for a brief moment. “We still have some time left together. Let's spend it.” Reyes insisted, firmly holding onto his fiancé's hand.

The younger man stood there rigidly, aghast to his lover's words before nodding, slipping another smile for him. They still have some time and they were gonna spend it. “You're right.”

“Come, why don't we go to Kralla's Song for a drink and annoy Umi while we're at it.” Reyes quickly stood up from the couch, offering his hand.

Scott giggled, reaching for the offered hand, already aboard with the idea with a crinkling mirth in his eyes. The smuggler helped his fiancé up with the same mischievous grin on his face that Scott loved so much. The older man was always up to something. “You're buying this time.”

There was a delirious glint into those golden eyes in response, Reyes winked, that could imply anything. “But of course, _cariño_. I am, in fact, a model gentleman.”

Scott scoffed, letting Reyes drag him out of the door. “Heard that one before, not gonna believe it this time.”

“You wound me, darling.” Reyes hummed, snaked a hand to Scott's lower back, guiding him closer to his body.

“You'll live.” Scott laughed, kissing him tenderly on his cheek.

 

* * *

 

 

They settled at Kralla's Song for a few drinks, throwing shots even though it was twelve in the afternoon, indulged into a bit of talking as they eyefuck each other constantly, doing a bit more of kissing, making Umi - bless her - groan at them to “ _get a room_!”, subtly sliding their fingers together and needily touched wherever they could. Trying to forget the prickly sting in their chests as they await the arrival of Scott's crew.

With a loud ring from Scott's omni-tool, reading a message from Cora. SAM immediately informed him. “ _It seems the crew are here via shuttle, Pathfinder. They have arrived on the docks_.”

“Thanks, SAM.” Scott whispered as he turned off his omni-tool, his heart feeling ten times heavier than it was before. Downing his last shot, his head was just feeling a slight buzz.

Reyes watched the expression on his fiancé's face, the frustration etched to his face in an obvious way. Looking down to his shot glass in uncertainty, downing it quickly. The burning alcohol in his throat travelled through his veins as he placed the glass down to the table.

“Put it on my tab.” Reyes muttered to Umi who gave him a nasty glare, knowing well that his bar tab is getting even longer than before. With a charming goodbye to his favourite bartender, he turned his attention back to his Pathfinder.

“Come on, _cariño_. Let's go greet your beloved crew before they start lecturing you through another call again.” Reyes chuckled, getting a snort from the younger man in return.

They both parted from the bar and walked side by side, close together towards the Kadara Port docks. Even from afar, Scott could see the distinctive shape of the shuttle.

The younger man braced himself as he saw Cora, Vetra and Liam next to the shuttle, awaiting for their dear Pathfinder. They all casted their eyes on him in unison and the first one to come up was Cora, her eyes narrowed in a scowl, full with fury.

“Uh oh, your Lieutenant does _not_ look happy.” Reyes remarked as they walked towards the crew closer, Scott nudged his arm to tell him to _shut up_.

The biotic woman marched over to the younger man and immediately pulled on his ear in a painful tug, dragging his ear down to her height.

Scott groaned in pain, shutting his eyes close as he pulled on the woman's arm. “ _Ow_! Okay, okay okay, Cora, wait-”

“Do you have any idea how worried you made us?!” Cora growled, her eyes glowing dangerously, scolding him like a mother to his own child. “You scared me to _death_! Pulling a goddamn stunt like that!”

“OKAY! Okay! I'm sorry!” Scott groaned as Cora finally let go of his poor ear, the tip of the ear now flushed red. He held his ear in pain while his face was in a bright red blush, full of embarrassment.

“Sorry doesn't cover half of it.” Vetra huffed, crossing her arms, enjoying watching the Pathfinder getting the lecture of his life from the woman.

“I know, I know. I'm sorry okay?” Scott pulled the puppy eyes out to Cora. Unfortunately for him, she was immune to it. She gave him a hard stare, her biotics calming down.

“You know, Lexi is gonna talk your ear off when we get back.” Vetra snorted.

“I know.” Scott only gave a sigh in defeat, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The biotic woman then glanced towards the smuggler right behind his fiancé and glared at him ruthlessly. “Vidal.”

Reyes only smiled handsomely, holding his hands up in immediate defeat, nodding to her in acknowledgement. “Harper.”

“I trust this will never happen again?” She grumbled, her glare was piercing and downright terrifying. And yet Reyes remained unaffected.

Shrugging, Reyes chuckled. “Of course.”

“ _Yeaaah_ , nice meeting you again Reyes but c'mon, we have to go _now_. We have a lot of work to do.” Vetra grumbled, her mandibles twitching in response.

Scott sputtered, not wanting to leave just yet. “Wait. _Please_. Let me at least say goodbye." Scott frowned, his voice becoming small in a whisper.

Cora made a dubious look, hesitant for a moment. Looking to Scott's pained gaze before glancing quickly to his fiancé. She exhaled, she couldn't be mad at him any longer. "Don't take too long."

The younger man breathed easy again, nodding. “Thanks.”

The crew gave them their privacy as they climbed into the shuttle. Scott turned to his fiancé who wasn't smiling anymore, he immediately threw his arms around the smuggler, hugging him tightly.

"Scott..."

"Please let me have this, Reyes." Scott whispered brokenly, hiding his face into his fiancé's neck.

Reyes only sighed, hugging his beloved back, stroking his hair. He muttered sweet nothings, cherishing the moment with a heavy heart.

“I'm gonna miss you so much.” Scott sniffled, biting back the tears, hugging his fiancé even tighter. He whined, he doesn't even want to think about the moment he gets back to the Tempest, alone in his quarters, yearning and aching for his fiancé's presence the moment he flies away from Kadara, crying his sadness away.

Reyes pulled away to cup the younger man's cheek, and look into those glossy blue eyes. _So young, so precious_.

“ _Mi precioso querido. Te amo_.” Reyes leaned in to kiss him. They kissed, in the middle of the docks. Not a care in the galaxy that people were watching them.

“I love you too.” Scott murmured against his lips, inhaling the scent of the prominent cologne, his hand clutching on the back of his clothes. He pulled him into another hug, refusing to let go.

Reyes pressed a small kiss on the younger man's neck, rubbing his back. “You need to go, love.”

“Just a little longer.” _Because I won't be able to see you again soon_ , was unspoken but both of them heard it anyways.

“You'll always come back to me, Scott. You always do.” Reyes reassured, feeling the man's head rest on his shoulder.

Reyes’ chest ached a bit, his throat feeling a bit tighter, when will be the next time he'll see Scott? Two months? Three months? Four?

He decided to dwell on it later.

“Promise me you'll vidcall? Email me?” Scott finally pulled away, his eyes glistening.

Reyes nodded. “Always.”

With a last parting kiss, they reluctantly let go of each other. Reyes stood there, watching as his fiancé walking towards the shuttle, keeping a warm gaze on him.

Suddenly, Scott stopped in his tracks, freezing in front of the shuttle.

Reyes raised a brow, watching the man intently. He saw as Scott turned back to him, walking back towards him with a bewildered look on his face.

“Scott, what's wrong?” Reyes asked gently, taking Scott's hands into his.

Scott bit his lip, pondering on his words for a moment. "It might be weeks, months, until I see you again. And I can't stand leaving you here while I'm up there. I can't stand being apart.”

“ _Cariño_ …” Reyes muttered but speaking any further as the younger man looked away for a moment, fumbling for the right words.

Scott tighten his grip on his fiancé's hands.

“The next time I visit here, we get married."

Reyes's eyes widened, almost not believing what he was hearing. He looked at Scott's face to see if this was just a joke but he found none of it. "What?"

"We get married, _here_ , on Kadara. We can work out the details, planning through emails, video calls, vidcon, _whatever_. I just... really wanna marry you." Scott let out a laugh, the blush creeping on his face.

Reyes' heart quickened, he blinked in slight confusion, chuckling embarrassingly. He glanced to their shared hands.

He knew that it'll be forever until Scott would get another shore leave and visit him, they would remain apart for god knows how long. And Reyes wanted nothing but to finally tie their lives with Scott together, devoted to their marriage and their lives until the end of time.

“Yes.” He said more firmly, seeing that Scott was waiting and watching him think. “Absolutely.”

Scott finally broke out into a relieved smile, wrapping his arms around the older man again. His smile was so bright, filled with happiness, he couldn't contain it. Even Reyes couldn't help but share the same smile.

They look at each other, their gazes filled with nothing but _pure love_.

“One last kiss?” Scott asked.

Reyes laughed, pulling him close and their lips met again. They hid their giggles and grins in the kiss, trying to extend the kiss even longer.

Finally, _finally_ , they pulled away. They had one last hug before parting once again, the ache in their chests hurt as much as it did before but it didn't matter - they knew that they'll come back to each other again.

“Remember, video calls and emails okay?” Scott said, walking backwards towards the shuttle.

Reyes chuckled, nodding. “Of course. I love you, Scott.”

“I love you too.” The Pathfinder gave one last longing look at his fiancé and a smile before climbing into the shuttle to his awaiting crew.

The silent engine of the shuttle started up as the door closed shut, Reyes watched the shuttle fly higher and higher in the air, carrying the mighty Pathfinder to another sort of danger that required his attention. He smiled sadly as the shuttle disappeared into the lavender skies and into the horizon.

The smuggler huffed, his legs instinctively walking towards the direction of Kralla's Song, hoping that Umi was ready for another night of him sobering up with the alcohol to ease the heavyweight in his chest, adding more to the long list of his tab.

Reyes almost laughed at the thought, he turned on his omni-tool, furrowing his brows in thoughtful thinking.

_I wonder where I can get a tux…_

 

_END_

 

* * *

 


End file.
